


An Angel Gets Two Cooks during Quarantine

by Irregular_Psychic



Series: Warlock's Family's South Downs Adventures [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cooking, Crowley and Aziraphale are Married, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Native Filipino Pastries, That's just like a default in anything I write involving him or GO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock and Crowley Cook for Aziraphale, bc I freaking love my country's pastries!, but I keep on forgetting to add it as a tag so rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irregular_Psychic/pseuds/Irregular_Psychic
Summary: Aziraphale had a few ideas on what his husband and his child would do during quarantine.Cooking desserts every day for the past two weeks had not been on that list but he's delightfully surprised either way.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Warlock's Family's South Downs Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	An Angel Gets Two Cooks during Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of prequel to my other fic, [ Comfort the Pained Warlock with Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652904)
> 
> It's also another self-indulgent fic bc the only thing keeping me alive right now is drawing and writing fanfics. 
> 
> My mom and I have been cooking a different pastry every day since the ECQ in my town started and frankly, I can see these three doing just that.
> 
> Warning: Most of this is based off of me, my mom, and my dad's interactions so if isn't exactly in character for any of the peeps in the story, that's entirely my fault. I just think my parents have a Crowley and Aziraphale dynamic while I'm Warlock. We also have a cheeky dog that likes crisps.
> 
> Second Warning: THERE WILL BE RECIPES. I might also write more cooking fanfics between these three because writing this made me realize how fun it is to write both recipes and characters cooking!
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

When the quarantine abruptly happened, Aziraphale didn't really know what he and his family would end up doing to fill the days. 

_Well, that was a lie._ He knew exactly what he would be doing. He'd be reading books on the porch, or maybe in the garden, or perhaps in their bedroom.

And maybe Warlock would be stuck in his room while glued to his laptop and be vigorously drawing for hours on end on his drawing tablet. And Crowley might tend to his garden— which most likely would end up with their landline ringing a dozen times per minute with another complaint of yelling heard from their back garden from their next door neighbors— but Aziraphale knew that the demon got bored easily so they wasn't a real guarantee that he'd stay there for an entire day for a whole month.

One of the things he really didn't expect was for the kitchen to turn into a restaurant that served a "dessert of the day" every day for the past two weeks. Everyday, Crowley would be scrolling through that cellular phone of his, perk up whenever he found a recipe for a dessert and for the rest of the day, he and Warlock would try their best to make it.

Aziraphale really didn't mind. Mostly with him being a total sweet tooth, in fact, he especially liked his husband and child's efforts because of his sweet tooth. That didn't mean he wanted to just sit on the sidelines and reread a 15th century novel, he had a better conscience than that! He'd occasionally try and help prepare the pastries, but Warlock and Crowley would often insist that they'd make it themselves so they could give a serving of the finished product to him afterwards and see his reaction.

It was very sweet, in the angel's opinion. And the pair really did work hard on all the dishes they cooked and prepared together. Although, on occasion, he'd spot Crowley use a miracle or two when something particularly bad happens—like the stove's heat might've been to high so the caramel burned and created a big black splotch on the bottom of the pot, or maybe the peanuts would be left too long on the stove and the sugar on them melted a bit too much— but he never mentioned it. After all, who would want a burnt sugar-coated peanut that would stick stubbornly onto their ceramic plates?

~~~~~

Today's dessert of the day was a milk shortbread type of pastry. Although it was made entirely of toasted flour, sugar, butter and milk powder. It was all just pure sweetness with next to no nutritional value at all!

It was a recipe that was given by the teenage Filipino enby a couple houses away, who would often shyly greet the couple and their kid when they went past each other, to Crowley, or at least, he was the one who answered the door to them. It was a sort of welcoming gift when they first moved into the South Downs.

The poor kid had to walk up to their doorstep with a basket of desserts—which were made by them and their mama— and a few recipes to said desserts hidden at the bottom of the brown basket. They were all pale and shaking as they passed the gift over to the demon. Before Crowley could even mutter a word of thanks, the teen stiffly walked away from the house.

Aziraphale and Warlock enjoyed most of the desserts, with Crowley only having a bit of a taste from the leche flan and the crema de fruita and surprisingly liking them enough to have a second bite. 

But one particular dessert that Warlock gobbled up heartily as soon as he took a bite off one of the tiny shortbreads was the Polvoron. It almost didn't seem possible that there were only four ingredients to the heavenly pastry! 

Fortunately, it was possible, so as soon as Crowley found the dusted piece of paper with the recipe, he went to work with Warlock in the kitchen.

As the recipe instructed, Warlock prepared 2 cups of flour (it was recommended to be all-purpose flour but the recipe also said that any type would do as the family tried it with cake flour and the like and it tasted all the same), 1/3 of a cup of sugar, 1 cup of milk powder, and a cup of melted butter.

The first thing to do was to toast the flour on the stove. Crowley did the honors as he was too scared that the kid might burn himself from absent-mindedly touching the casserole as he toasted the flour. As soon as the flour had an aromatic scent, it would be close to ready. As soon as the flour turned slightly brown at some parts,— "but not too brown!" the recipe warned as that would be a sign of the flour being overcooked (or overtoasted?)— it would be ready to be taken off the stove and into a pot or a big enough bowl that would be able to house all the ingredients in the future.

The melting of the butter could be done on the stove right after toasting of the flour, or it could be done in the microwave. There was a small note on this part of the instructions on the recipe that said, "do it on the casserole to lessen the amount of dishes you have to do afterwards!" it was clear that this was written by the teen Crowley met on the doorstep as it was in a different handwriting than the flowery cursive from the rest of the recipe.

Knowing that Warlock was going to do the dishes afterwards (he always did), Crowley put a small microwave-safe bowl with the butter in it into the microwave and waited until the contents had been fully melted.

After doing so, he poured the melted butter into the bowl with the large glass bowl that contained the toasted flour and looked over at Warlock who was currently playing with the mixture of the white sugar and milk powder that he was told to combine thoroughly 5 minutes ago.

"Are you done mixing the milk powder and the sugar, spawn?" Crowley asked while folding the butter and flour mixture to make sure it was fully blended together.

"Uh, yeah." Warlock replied as he was about to consume a small portion of the said milk powder and sugar into his mouth using the fork he used to mix it with. He put down the fork and moved the bowl in front of him next to the one Crowley was still folding. "Lemme finish mixing it all, ."

"Have you washed the molder yet?" The demon inquired while his little hellspawn began combining the contentsof the two bowls.

"Of course I have, Dad." Warlock rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Don't talk to your dad like that! I thought I raised you better! Well then, I hope you don't mind when I tell Frederick from school that you talk to your parents as if they're the same age as you!" Crowley nagged as he fetched the Polvoron molder from the side of the sink where Warlock left it.

"Daaad! You know I hate Frederick! He's an ass!" Warlock whined as he finished with the mixture and prepared two plates for the finished shortbreads to be placed on.

"Hey now! He seemed fine to me when I saw him in school! Now why don't I give him a call and tell him that he's the only one for my kid?" 

"Daaad!! Stop it!!" Warlock's ears turned red from embarrassment. "I'm never going to finish molding this if you keep saying that!!"

"You know I'm kidding, hellspawn." Crowley chuckled as he ruffled the teen's hair as he walked past. Then he bent down to the same eye level as Warlock and whispered, "Besides, if he's an ass to you, just tell me or your Papa! And we're gonna punch him into the sunset!"

"Darling, do I hear you putting dreadful ideas into our dear love's head?" Aziraphale from the living room piped up as he heard himself get mentioned in the conversation despite Crowley's efforts to stay as quiet as possible in his statement.

"Uhhh, no, angel!" Crowley tried to cover up his, according to the angel, "bad example".

"Dad was just telling me how both of you would sucker punch Freddie into the sunset if he made fun of me!" Warlock, the ever cheeky little shit that he was, smirked at Crowley as he told his beloved Papa the truth.

"Well, I won't deny that we might do that, but it's not really something nice to say, so I prefer not bringing it up at all until the situation provides for it." Aziraphale explained. "So next time, _darling_ -" there was an obvious emphasis on the word for Crowley. "-I'd prefer if you forget teaching our dear child to resort to violence like you did in his previous years."

"Er, sorry angel. I was only joking." Crowley scratched the back of his neck in defeat as he deflated from the lecture he got from his husband. 

As much as he loved their hellspawn, he really is a menace sometimes. Which Crowley would usually appreciate if his wiles weren't directed at the demon.

~~~~

"Why don't you make some chocolate ones as well?" Aziraphale suggested as he walked into the kitchen on Warlock as he was vigorously pressed the molder onto the bottom of the bowl to ensure that the shortbread wouldn't be flimsy and thin when placed onto the plate. "Surely you can use the rest of what's in the bowl and add some of your chocolate milk powder into the mix? I know you don't drink it anymore. And I thought you loved that brand, you really did when you were a kid." He said the last part with an overexaggerated and melancholic expression on his face as he placed a hand on his forehead for dramatic effect.

"But the company changed the taste of the chocolate milk! It doesn't taste anything like it did before!" Warlock pouted as he tried to explain that it was really the company's fault that he didn't drink chocolate milk anymore as they replaced the clearly superior previous version of the powdered milk drink.

"Well, why don't we use up some of them as you won't be drinking them anytime soon?" Aziraphale dropped the act as he tried to persuade the teen to add the forgotten milk powder into the mix to see how it'd taste like. "Won't that be a fun experiment?"

"And if it tastes atrocious?" Warlock retorted even if he inches closer to the cupboard containing the said chocolate milk powder.

"Well then, we'll just have to finish it up quickly!" Aziraphale smiled as the dear child poured two packets of it into the bowl and started mixing again.

~~~~

After about an hour, Warlock finally finished molding all the polvoron and had placed the plates filled with them into the fridge to cool. The instructions recommended for them to stay there overnight but Warlock popped one into his mouth before placing the last plate in.

 _And that was it for the day,_ Warlock thought as he washed the dishes left from another one of their attempts at cooking _. I can't wait to go back to drawing on my laptop again._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did with writing it! Any kudos or comments I receive will be well appreciated. Any of those will increase my lifespan by tenfold (not confirmed but I will believe that if you all will). 
> 
> Tell me if there are any weird plot holes or things that don't make sense in the story and I'll try to make it work! Yell at me as well if you find any typos (not that loudly though since I get spooked easily).  
> Anyways, til next time!


End file.
